herpaderp101fandomcom-20200214-history
Winnie's Minions
Winnie's Minions is the name of Winnie the Pooh's army made in the season 3 movie to fight against Herp-A-Derp Megaman and his army. The army currently has 16 members. Formation Before Winnie's debut, several henchmen such as Giant Pikachu, Minnie and Mickey, King Kong, Hell SpongeBob, Mechanical Spider, Devil SpongeBob, and Baby Pikachu (for about a minute) tried to kill Herp-A-Derp by order of Winnie's "Voicey-Voice Form". The army was officially made when Winnie awakened from his 18 year slumber caused by Herp-A-Derp. The army started off with 6 members, but Winnie later summoned three more members and 1 joined them at the end of the movie. Mickie, Minnie, Donald, and Daisy left the army after being killed. King Kong was found after the season 3 special and joined the army in Episode 35, along with the Cow Statue. In the Season 4 Movie, Winnie swaps Giant Pikachu with Sulley but they eventually switch back. A whole lot of the villains got lost, so the army currently has 9 members. In Episode 45, Giant Pikachu has his 2nd son, Evil Pikachu, won joins the Minions. In Episode 47, Zurg and Giant Pikachu form their own army called The Evil Toy Story Army adding Hamm, Rex, and Evil Buzz to the minions. In Episode 49, 4 members are gained, and two are lost. Mickey, Minnie, Donald, and Daisy return from the dead and give birth to a daughter named Whoreslut, while Giant Pikachu and a minion he hired are murdered by Stewie. The army disbanded in the Season 5 Movie when Winnie was killed by Bowser and he took control of his minions. Members *Winnie the Pooh (leader) *LockNess Monster SpongeBob SquarePants (spy) *Zurg (Evil Emperor) *Ghost of Hell (Evil Spirit) *King Kong (3rd in command, later Head Henchman) *Megamind (weapon specialist) *Spiky Guy (assasin) *Evil Pikachu (assasin) *Hamm (assasin) *Rex (assasin) *Evil Buzz (weapon specialist) *Mickey Mouse (assasin) *Minnie Mouse (assasin) *Donald Duck (assasin) *Daisy Duck (assasin) *Whoreslut Mouse (assasin) Former Members These are the former members that were minions before the army and during the army. *Baby Pikachu (betrayed his father and joined up with The Crew, later rejoined the minions, but once again betrayed his father, and helped Mario, Woody, and Herp-A-Derp Stuntman escape) *Hell Spongebob SquarePants (killed himself, then later came BACK TO LIFE, but was betrayed) *Mechanical Spider (betrayed) *Devil Spongebob SquarePants (killed) *Soccer Bear (disappeared, possibly killed) *Sulley (quit and joined Herp-A-Derp's Army again) *Whiplash (lost) *Cow Statue (disappeared) *Tommy Wiseau Football (disappeared) *Monkey (killed) *Winnie's Dragon (killed) *Stewie (betrayed Zurg & Giant Pikachu and joined Herp-A-Derp's Army) *Fat Cow (killed by Woody) *Giant Pikachu (killed by Stewie) Trivia *The former members were the ones killed or betrayed before the army (Baby Pikachu is the only one during). *Baby Pikachu, Stewie and Sulley are the only members to also be in Herp-A-Derp's Army. *Baby Pikachu is the only member to join and then leave the army twice *Giant Pikachu (the head minion of Winnie) was beaten to death by Stewie Griffin in Episode 49 as revenge for killing War Machine and making him turn against Woody. Therefore, King Kong took his place as Head Henchman. *The army was disbanded after Winnie was killed by Bowser. Category:Armies